


Poker with the Boys

by okay_klepto



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Baby Jack - Freeform, Fatherly Arthur, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, While John is not with the Gang, uncle Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: While the girls are in town, the boys at camp decide to play a friendly game of poker - little Jack included.  He's not interested in the game, but more in playing with Arthur's cards and beard.  Jack can be a handful at such a young age, but luckily Arthur has big hands.





	Poker with the Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Arthur stepping up and helping Abigail with Jack while John is gone, so I wrote this.

   “I fold.”

   “Fold.”

   “Fold.  No, Jack.  That’s not for you.”

   Jack fussed as Arthur took the beer bottle out of his mouth and set it out of his reach.  He leaned forward as far as he could, little hands trying to grasp his new favorite chew toy, but Arthur’s firm hand on his belly kept him firm on his lap.

   “The boy’s startin’ the bottle early, huh?”  Pearson joked, taking a swig of his drink before adjusting the cards in his hand.

   “I think Abigail wouldn’t like to see Jack anywhere near alcohol.”  Arthur bounced Jack in his lap as Jack looked up at Arthur and reached to grab his beard.

   “Why’s he chewin’ on everythin' anyway?”  Sean asked, throwing some money into the center of the table.

   “Abigail says he's gettin’ teeth,” Arthur answered as he pulled a playing card away from Jack.  “Now he wants to gnaw on everythin’.”

   “Let's hope he doesn't eat all the cards before the game is over,” Bill said.  “Where's Abigail anyway?”

   “She went into town with the other girls to get some shopping done,” Arthur explained as he threw some money into the center as well, letting Jack chew on his finger.  “They should be back soon.”

   “She could have brought the little devil with her,” Davey grumbled, also putting money in and rearranging his cards.

   “Well, Abigail deserves a break, and I don't mind lookin’ after little Jack here.”  Arthur smiled down at Jack, and Jack gave him a toothless grin as he kept on bouncing.  “It's not like his father's any help out who-knows-where.”

   “Arthur.”  Hosea shot Arthur a stern look.

   “We know it's true, Hosea.”

   “You also shouldn't talk about a man when he's not here to defend himself.  And besides” -Hosea fanned his cards out in front of him- “Royal Flush.”

   Bill and Davey threw down their cards down with a few choice words and the other men leaned back in their chairs, all groaning as Hosea gathered up the money in the middle of the table.  Jack squealed and smacked the table with his hands to join in with the noise the men were making.

   “That's right, Jack!”  Hosea patted Jack's head.  “Uncle Hosea won!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just love baby Jack? Bc I do. More than anything.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed this fic! Don’t forget to check out my [other works](https://archiveofourown.com/users/okay_klepto) as well. As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated, and please consider making a small [Ko-fi donation](https://ko-fi.com/okayklepto) if you enjoy my writing!


End file.
